


Rangshi Tumblr Prompt

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, hopefully i tagged the write fandom lol, some injury and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A little prompt from tumblr with Kyoshi taking care of Rangi after the battle with Yun
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Kudos: 53





	Rangshi Tumblr Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> So I never really have written for avatar before (despite being lowkey in the fandom since forever) nor Rangshi (i finished the books only recently and like in a week) so I have been doing a couple prompts to get into their heads and used to writing them. So hopefully this is alright since I am still getting used to them lol
> 
> But I got a prompt on tumblr with "I'm worried about you" and "You're burning up" and I enjoyed it enough to post here. I wanted to do my own take on what happened after the battle with Yun. 
> 
> Again, hopefully it's good and just enjoy one of my first attempts on this ship and fandom
> 
> i forgot, prompts where from here https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/173521402150/angstfluff-prompt-list-9

Her fear has come true. Rangi’s wound has become infected and spreads a fever all throughout her body, making the already warm firebender hotter. The Avatar had been hoping, begging to the spirits that this would not occur. By some miracle, even if it was a slim one, she had done enough to heal her girlfriend’s wound to prevent this outcome. Kyoshi always knew that the odds were not in her favor. Now all she can do is attempt to be the best nurse possible. 

Atuat did an excellent job patching up what Kyoshi couldn’t. No surprise there. Yet, even the experience healer cannot do much once an infection has set in. The older woman has entrusted the rest of Rangi’s road to recovery to the Avatar, telling her before she went off to attend to the others ‘She is in good hands now’.

Kyoshi clings to those words as she dips a rag in cold water. As she lets the fabric soak up the liquid, the Avatar looks over her shoulder, her eyes landing on the girl propped up on the bed feet away. Rangi is somewhere between the waking world, fighting to stay in it, and the world of dreams, her body begging her to enter it. Kyoshi wishes she would listen to it, yet the firebender stubbornly refuses to yield. 

When satisfied that the cloth is cold enough, Kyoshi pulls it out of the water, rigs it out to make it lighter, before walking over towards the bed. As she reaches the bed, Rangi’s half shut eyes open fully. Her bronze eyes, the ones the Avatar has fallen for, light up. That is a good sign at least. 

“You know...you don’t have to do this,” Rangi states, her voice rough from the soreness in her throat. “I’m the one whose supposed to be watching out for you.”

“We look out for each other,” Kyoshi reminds her. She places the back of her hand against the firebender’s forehead. It’s scorching. She places the damp rag on the Rangi’s skin. “You’re burning up. Besides, you have taken care of my sorry butt when I got hurt too many times to count. It’s my turn to return the favor.”

Rangi chuckles lightly. “This will pass soon enough. I just have to burn it out of my system. I’ll be fine.”

Kyoshi swallows a dry lump in her throat. She herself has yet to tell Rangi just how close to death she was, right in its cold embrace. Just a single inch difference is why she is still able to breathe, even if it is restricted from the illness now. Kyoshi still considers herself lucky she was able to summon the water from below the earth’s surface and heal her girlfriend like she did. Had she allowed herself to be consumed by her grief and worry that it could've been too late, Rangi would’ve bled out right between her fingers. 

A silence falls between them. Kyoshi settles down on the seat that rests by the bed. She can see in Rangi’s eyes her attempt to pull something out of her mind, searching for the words in the fog that clouds her brain at that moment. 

“I’m worried about you,” the firebender finally says. 

Kyoshi raises an eyebrow. “I’m not the one battling a fever.” At worse in her fight with Yun was probably a busted up nose. Atuat had quickly healed that. 

Rangi slowly reaches up an arm, her middle finger and thumb connected . The second her hand reaches the Avatar’s forehead, she breaks her fingers apart and flicks Kyoshi in the center of her head. 

“Ow!” Kyoshi reflexively flinches, pulling back and rubbing the now sore patch in her skin. “What was that for?”

“I know you haven’t eaten in a while. I don’t know how long, time is a little messed up for me, but...I rarely have seen you leave my room.” Rangi pauses once again, her brain trying to keep up. “Even though I'm sick, I am still looking after your sorry behind.”

“Sorry,” is all the Avatar can really say. Rangi isn’t wrong. Kyoshi can’t even remember the last time she has eaten anything. 

“You better eat. Don’t make me get out of this bed and cook for you.”

“If you sleep for a bit, I will eat. I’ll make Jinpa or your mother or someone watch so they can attest to it. Deal?”

“Deal,” Rangi whispers, her eyes already fluttering shut. Kyoshi waits a couple moments, ensuring the firebender has slipped into unconsciousness. When her raspy breathing becomes slow and steady, Kyoshi slowly rises to her feet. A deal is a deal. Before leaving to make good on her promise, the Avatar bends down and places a small peck on the tip of the firebender’s nose. Her fingers tuck several loose strands of ink black hair behind her ear. 

Happy that Rangi is finally asleep, and looking peaceful as well, Kyoshi leaves, planning to be back as soon as she can. 


End file.
